Orange kiss
by Gravity Spheres
Summary: "Aku sudah tak peduli tentang hal itu Rin kumohon cintailah aku, pegangan tangan Len semakin kuat"    "Maaf Lenn,Rinpun memalingkan mukanya"    Lenpun tak pantang menyerah Len mengulum permen jeruk kesukaan Rin


Orange kiss Rate:T Rin x Len

Hallo minna semoga fanficku bisa lebih baik kalau ada yang salah jangan ragu flame ya itu sangat membantu  
>^w^<p>

Dislamer : Vocaloid Punya Yamaha crypton Future Media LTD. aku hanya meminjamnya untuk keperluan fanfic  
>enjoy it !<p>

Entah mengapa Rin dan Len berada di kelas yang berbeda Rin dikelas sosial sedangkan Len dikelas sains.

"Hm rasanya agak sepi juga gak ada Len ya"  
>"hallo Rin kamu lagi memikirkan sesuatu ?"<br>"ehh Lui iya aku agak bingung dengan perasaanku aku menyukai seseorang"  
>"eh benarkan,Lui kaget dengan muka kucingnya"<br>"iya dia juga anggota Vocaloid,tapi dia sepertinya tidak menyadarinya"  
>"Bagaimana biar kubantu memanas-manasinya aku pura-pura jadi pacarmu karna Lenkan tidak mungkin,masih dengan senyum kucingnya"<p>

"Benarkah Lui aku sangat berterima kasih,Bagaimana kalau hari minngu di taman central park,biasanya dia kesana "  
>"ok baiklah jangan lupa dandan yang cantik ya biar dia cemburu"<p>

Terus bagaimana Len di kelas sains ? Len di lab dikelilingi oleh cowok-cowok yang menyukai shota,apalagi kalau lagi berekperimen dicubitin terus hah setiap hari adalah hari yang melelahkan bagi len.

Hari minggupun tiba hari ini Rin sangat cantik dengan dress hitam dan pita merah muda,Hingga membuat Len bingung.

"Kau rapih sekali Rin mau kemana"  
>"aku mau kencan ditaman sama Lui"<br>"sejak kapan kalian jadian ?"  
>"sudah ya aku terlambat kasihan Lui menungguku" <p>

Ditaman Lui sudah menunggu dengan bajunya yang tampak rapih  
>"Hai rin ini manis sekali hari ini mari kita mulai my princess"<br>"ee..baiklah Lui mohon bantuanya"  
>"pertama-tama kau suka liat dia dimana ?"<br>"Dia biasanya di dekat danau sambil ngasih makan bebek-bebek"  
>"Maksudmu laki-laki berambut ungu itu ?terus perempuan rambut merah muda itu siapa ? "<p>

"Itu Gakupo nii-chan sama luka-san"  
>"ayo kita samperin, Lui menarik tangan Rin"<br>"ehhh..tunggu Lui !"  
>"Eh Rin hallo, aku pernah bilang ada wanita spesial dihati nii-san ini pacar nii-san Luka Megurine"<br>Disitu Rin udah mau nangis tapi dia mencoba untuk tersenyum

"Eh benarkah selamat ya ,hanyo Lui kita kesana takut menggangu"  
>"permisi Gakupo nii-san luka"<br>"waah anak-anak memang bersemangat ya Gakupo-san"  
>"kau jangan bilang begitu kau kan belum tua Luka-san"<br>"Hihi iya ya"

Rin pun berlari jauh dari tempat itu.  
>" ikkhh aku emang bodoh"<br>" sudahlah ditanggalkan aku sendiri Lui"  
>"hm baiklah Rin sampai besok Rin "<p>

Dirumah Rin masih terlihat menangis,hingga membuat Len jemas"

"Rin kenapa kau menangis ?  
>INI PASTI GARA-GARA BOCAH PUMPKIN ITU BIAR KU BERI PELAJARAN !"<br>"Bukan len ikkh sudahlah"

Lenpun akhirnya kesal dan diliputi perasaan cemburu mendorong Rin ketempat tidur sambil memegangi tanganya,bukankah kita pernah berjanji berbagi apapun yang kita miliki Rin

aku mencintaimu beritahulah apa yang tidak aku ketahui.

"Lenn.."  
>"aku ingin memilikimu Rin aku tak bisa menahan rasa ini seolah dadaku terasa sesak"<br>"lepaskan aku Len kita ini saudara"

"Aku sudah tak peduli tentang hal itu Rin kumohon cintailah aku, pegangan tangan Len semakin kuat"

"Maaf Lenn,Rinpun memalingkan mukanya"

Lenpun tak pantang menyerah Len mengulum permen jeruk kesukaan Rin,sebenarnya Len tidak suka karena rasanya sangat asam tapi ini demi Rin.

"Lenpun mencium Rin dengan permen yang ada dimulutnya."  
>"sontak Rin kaget,tapi Rin terbawa suasana oleh permainan Len"<br>"Len terus mengulum permen itu bersama Rin sambil memainkan lidahnya"

Lenpun seolah tak ingin melepaskan ciumanya kepada Rin dan hampir membuat Rin kehabisan nafas.

Muka Rin kian merah dan Lenpun akhirnya melepaskanya.

"Hosh..hoshh.. kau keterlaluan Len " dengan nada lirih

Lenpun menghapus air mata Rin lalu memeluknya.

"Aku tak tahu bagaimana menghapus kesedihamu Rin tapi aku ingin membuatmu bahagia"

"Terima kasih Len"  
>fin<br>Rin: yap ceritanya sampai disini kau mau membuatku malu Len

Len: haha tidak aku yang salah karna terbawa emosi lain kali akan kuceritakan yang lebih seru

**Review dan mohon flamenya^w^**


End file.
